


Flame In The Sorcerer

by ririsasy



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Light Sadism, M/M, Mention of corpse fucking, Porn With Plot, Sex Pollen, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsasy/pseuds/ririsasy
Summary: Stephen got hit by sex pollen and must have plenty of sex in order to get the effect out of his system but Tony has his own problem, he isn't even recover yet by the alien goo's effect he has on his body that he got about 3 months ago.They don't even have a way how to help Tony yet, the goo has kind of the opposite effect from how the sex pollen work.Bruce still trying to figure it out a cure for him and now Stephen has another kind of drive he has to fulfill.





	Flame In The Sorcerer

Tony was fighting alien invasion and got alien goo all over himself and he couldn't block it with his suit because it's been broken by all the fighting that he did. He didn't know that slimey goo would make him too weak for sex, he figured it out after Stephen tried to make him cum a couple of times and he passed out and after that he couldn't even get up from bed for a week. 

At first They didn't know that it was all the effect he got from the slimey goo and they tried to experience what's wrong with his body, usually he could go for five rounds a day.

Stephen wasn't actually rough with him until he couldn't walk. Stephen at first freaking out and he got scolded from left and right, they accused him of being so brutal on Tony.

Eventually, Tony and Stephen figure out by themselves that the one thing Tony shouldn’t do is orgasm more than one time in a day if he did that, he will become ill, couldn’t even wake up from bed for a week after that.

And then they confess their problem to Bruce, hoping he will find Tony a cure.

Stephen understands Tony physical ability so he didn’t push him just patiently waiting for his lover to recover.

but he just can't today, he got back from another dimension and..he couldn’t control himself, Tony of course didn't suspect a thing so he lets stephen got his way with him, pliantly laying on their bed for his boyfriend.

But Stephen didn't stop even after he orgasm, he just fuck him again and again and he didn’t want to stop and of course Tony just get on from that and come and come again numerous times.

“Stephen stop..if you keep doing that I will die” He begged because he felt weaker and weaker and it’s painful in his veins.

“Sorry Tony I can't” Stephen begged all the same, after more than 4 times Tony eventually passed out and Stephen released his seed inside the unconcious engineer.

He felt his pulse and sigh with a huge relief that he didn’t actually kill his lover, he kissed his teary closed eyes “I am so Sorry Tony. I didn’t mean it, baby” he keeps whispering in his ear sweet praise words hoping he will be back from his unconsciousness.

The sorcerer put the blanket over him and hug him, laying down with his ear over his heart listening to a subtle sound of pumping heart.

After about an hour of Stephen feeling like he is holding his breath, praying in his head, he is about to call Bruce when Tony finally open his eyes.

“You crazy asshole, I can’t move now. I hope you are happy” Tony said weakly, he couldn’t even turn his head to face Stephen but he knows that his stupid boyfriend is staring at him.

“I am sorry baby it was that freaking pollen, Wong already remind me to be careful, I thought I was careful enough because I didn't feel the effect not until I see you! If you died, I die too so please don’t, I would like you alive. you don’t want me to fuck your corpse, do you?” He asked teasingly, now his lover is already quite alright, he start combing his hair with his fingers. The sweat makes the hair slippery with the gells Tony wears on his hair.

“I would like to see you fuck my corpse but I would be dead then so I won’t have the privilage to do it,” there is almost a genuine regret in his voice, like there is a total lost in not seeing how frustratedly Stephen would be trying to fuck his immovable body.

“I come inside you awhile ago when you were unconscious, I think it’s count as fucking your corpse don’t you think?” Stephen slowly snuck his hand under the blanket, reaching for Tony's ass to proof his point, playing with the spilling come that comes out from his lover’s hole.

Tony could feel the thick liquid dripping down slowly, tickling his skin and the way The sorcerer’s finger keep sneaking close to his entrance makes him trembling on his spot.

“Stephen, stop it, you will turn me on again and I won’t be able to walk for weeks!" Tony could feel that warm feeling start crawling under his skin again. He want it, he want to feel it again and again, Stephen making him come just by his touch alone, he could do that, The doctor could make him come any possible way that he want, he miss the day he could fuck as much as want for sure, he want to beg Bruce to hurry find the cure.

They are doom, Tony couldn’t cum more than one aday and Stephen is insatable beast right now.

They are both so frustrated to fuck again but Tony couldn’t anymore.

Stephen stands at the bed side, fixing his eyes on his spend lover and pumps his red raging cock lazily.

"I want to put this big cock in your pretty little hole right now, I don’t need food or water for entire Week if I could just bury this deep inside of you. I want to feel it squeezing me so deliciously and the way your body move beneath me, I want to hear you moaning my name”. Stephen rambles while playing with his cock, he keep looking at Tony's messy passage wishing he could fuck him again, just one more time.

Tony just glares at him because even his voice and dirty talk alone makes Tony shivers, he will probably come again looking at the way stephen jerk himself off while standing tall over him.

They really have to call bruce soon, other wise one of them will truly be in big trouble, Tony didn't want to die yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something while I am procrastinating writing my other wips.


End file.
